Rules
Rules! This is the Rules page. Please read all of this thoroughly if you are a new user. We will not tolerate mean behavior, and for the most part, 'I did not know we had that rule!' is not an excuse for bad behavior. Page Creation 1. When you are creating a page for a game, make sure to include the proper template. If it is a regular game, ignore this rule. If you are making a Ranked or Competitive competition, be sure to add the template as soon as the page is made. If you mistakingly forget, just put it on afterwards. Do not let sign ups fill up and then ''put it on. : If you do forget to put it on, and you put the template on in the ending, middle or even the beginning of the game, the competition will ''not ''count for any competitive or ranked points. It isn't the players' fault for not telling you, it's your fault. 2. If you're making a character page for your persona, be sure to include what game they're from/for, and insure that you say who you really are on your character page. This is not truly a banable offense, however, the page will be deleted if we don't know who you are or what the player is from. 3. You cannot make team, alliance, relationship, etc. pages for your game. This stuff can be on the talk page or whatever, but not a separate page. 4. '''No, you cannot make a competition involving My Little Pony, Pokemon, or Spongebob. No Cartoon characters or anything like that--your characters and games have to be, for the most part, original or they will be deleted. If someone makes 'Survivor: Bikini Bottom'' that involves spongebob or something of the like, it will be deleted. : Sincerest apologies---it's things like this that drive people away. General 1. Be respectful to all users. We do not tolerate bullying here. I shouldn't even have to say this. 2. There is no fighting. If an administrator catches any instance of a fight, the person(s) who started the fight is to be banned for one day at minimum, ''and if there are any victims of the fighting (bullying, harrassment), they will need to explain themselves to avoid being banned as well. : This is not a strict punishment. Admins do not know you're being harassed or anything unless you've already told us. If you are caught fighting, you'll need to explain what's going on. If an admin bans someone before they have the chance to explain themselves, report the instance to the founder or another administrator immediately through a separate wiki or email. 3. No Vandalism. I cannot stress this enough. 4. No Fanfictions. This is a roleplaying community centered around competition, not a fanfiction community. 5. No advertising your roleplays on chat or on talk pages. You can add an advertisement in a blog, but any other instance of advertisement is subject to either a kick on chat or a warning. Multiple offenses are to be banned for a day. 6. Did you join a roleplay, but want to quit? Too bad. If you really must quit a roleplay, you must post a reason why on the talk page of the game. The host him/herself must agree/say it's fine to quit the game for this rule to be ignored. : This might look strict, but really, it's not. You made a commitment when you joined, and you should honor finishing what you started. We get it, sometimes you have to quit or take a hiatus albeit for family reasons or you're losing your internet. However, don't just outright say 'I quit because this suckz' on the talk page. This is considered offensive toward the host. : If someone says this on your game's talk page, you are responsible for reporting it if you find it offensive. If you don't report it, it is not an admin's job to hunt down different pages to find insulting remarks about your game. '''Do not report someone for quitting unless their reason for quitting is invalid or offensive. ' : Invalid reasons for quitting include: "This sucks", "I lost interest", "I don't feel like doing this anymore", "You're a terrible host so I'm quitting" . : Remember though, and I cannot stress this enough, you can only report invalid quitting to administrators if you do not accept their resignation. : So, since you probably skipped a lot of this, I'll make it brief: You cannot quit without a valid reason. If your reason is invalid, you can report it to an admin. If someone must quit, you can either accept or deny their request to leave the game--it's up to you. If their excuse is valid and you report it to an admin, it will be ignored. If their request is invalid and is reported to an admin, the administration will handle the case with a warning or ban (Depending on if the reason is offensive or not). 7. Hi, Admins! Did you think I forgot about you? You all are responsible for attending to any needs such as fights or troubles. If you refuse to, it won't look good for you. If you cannot help them, oh well for them. But you should always try. Don't be mean to others, either, or face demotion. Chat 1. No over-excessive foul language over chat. If someone comes in to 12 lines of F-bombs, they won't feel very invited, will they? Offenders are warned by kicks. 2. No spamming, Zalgo text, or anything of the sort. Okay? This should be common knowledge. Offenders are warned with a kick. 3. You can advertise a game here, nobody should care about the advertisement unless it becomes spam. In the case of saying "Join my game plzJoin my game plzJoin my game plzJoin my game plzJoin my game plzJoin my game plzJoin my game plzJoin my game plz" repeatedly, this is when it becomes a bannable offense. 4. R-E-S-P-E-C-T. Respect others on chat, okay? Don't be mean. Report This is a quick link to reporting something. Report Forum